Traditional shoveling of material or debris involves lifting and throwing material, pushing or some combination of pushing and throwing using a shovel or other apparatus. The following patent(s) disclose various shovels (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,906,060; 1,206,235; 1,232,361; 2,460,560; 2,598,952, 2,772,490; 2,846,785; 2,852,872; 2,484,409 and 5,271,169). Material is removed from surfaces by sliding the blade across the surface, collecting the material on the blade and then moving the material to a desired location and tilting or lifting the blade to remove the material from the blade. Existing shovels or blades sometimes lose all forward momentum when encountering surface irregularities. This results in lost efficiency and requires increased effort and time by the operator.